BW: Heroes of Isshu
by Tsutarja
Summary: A story of three average teenagers becoming Pokémon Trainers for the first time as they travel through the amazing land of Isshu region. Little do they know, but being a trainer is not as easy as it seems. Especially not with Team Plasma wandering around.


Follow the story of three childhood friends become grown ups on their journey through the Isshu (Unova) region. This story is based on the games Pokémon Black and White, with many changes such as in the characters or slight edits in the storyline. The names are Japanese, so if you don't like it, don't read it. Here we go, here's the first chapter! ^^

**Heading Off With a Bumpy Start (1)**

Sun was rising above the horizon of the distant Isshu region, enchanting the land in beauty of the morning scenery. The dreamy sight of dawn marked the start of a new day, especially significant for all soon to become, Pokemon Trainers – especially three of them. Although the day was rather cold due the winter harshness, nothing could stop them from setting off to their own adventure, following their own path in the world.

Sadly, not all people could make that choice for themselves. In a southern town of Isshu known Kanoko, an argument was taking place in one of the houses, between a father and his daughter

"How many times did we discuss this already? I already said it and I'll say it again, you're not going!" The older man raised his voice much to her astonishment. He didn't use to yell at her before, well, not since she asked him a question regarding her journey.

"Why? You always refuse to let go, but not once have you given me a solid reason." A rather mild, blondish girl responded in an eager tone, she was ready to counter her father's words.

"Because I said so, Belle, no child of mine is going to wander through a big land like Isshu is. Do you have any idea how many trainers die outside in the wild?" He wouldn't give up easily; he had hard time of letting her go even if it meant using the same excuses all over again.

Belle couldn't listen to his words anymore. Each year he would give her the same excuse, despite the fact trainers rarely died in Isshu ever since the new age limit law was brought in by the government. She was sixteen now and she wasn't intending to miss her opportunity to learn something new about the world.

"You always call me an innocent girl, a little child, but don't you see? I'm not a child anymore. I've grown up, but I will never truly mature unless you let me leave."

Silence engulfed the living room in a matter of minutes. Belle did make an excellent point and her father knew that exactly. He remained speechless, sitting at the table with a vast look on his face. Elmer only wanted the best for his daughter, she was the only one left by his side ever since his wife died. He didn't seem to understand though, that the best for his daughter was the thing she wanted the most.

"Belle, I…" his words seemed like a whisper. He wanted to say something, but he simply couldn't.

Belle slowly reached for her green bag and headed outside in the rush. She didn't even look back.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked, but there was no reponse.

She had already left.

"Ugh, where is she?" A black haired boy complained, leaning on the wall. His look kept going back to the door anticipating Belle's arrival.

"Chill out, she'll be here soon. The Pokemon won't run away," a younger boy sitting in the corner chair chuckled and shook his head. He looked towards the strange decorated box in anticipation, he couldn't believe he was about to own a real Pokemon.

"_Man, I can't wait."_ He thought.

"What kind of the Pokemon could be in there?" Cheren spoke as he approached the table with the box. His eagerness and curiosity tempted him to release the Pokemon from inside of the balls, yet he knew he had to wait.

From the day he was born, Cheren was a curious boy. The curiosity defined one of his most developed abilities, intellectuality. That personality quirk allowed him to absorb everything new, giving him the chance him to gain the knowledge of the previous things unknown to him, though it had many downsides. Predictability and lack of open mind, he would often stay inside of the box rather than explore all possible options.

"Cheren, don't!" The brown haired boy spoke up to Cheren. "We said we would all open the balls at the same time. Don't be a party breaker!" He grinned in amusement; although he too was dying from desire to see what kind of Pokemon were hiding inside of the poke balls.

This boy, his name was Gavin. He was the youngest from his two friends and the friendliest one as well. He had no trouble making friends, not even with Pokemon – his smile could melt even the coldest hearts. Gavin was extremely interested in Pokemon, he never owned one nor did any member of his family before. In fact, he had yet to see one closely.

"Ah, here I am guys," a teenage girl ran in breathing heavily, it was Belle. She was clearly out of breath due the running outside.

"I knew you were always a Slowpoke, but jeez …" Cheren complained upon approaching Belle. "What took you so long?" He asked in annoyance.

"I'm sorry, I had some … issues." Belle muttered quickly. "And what is this box? Is this, what I think it is?" The teenage girl quickly changed the topic not wishing to be asked any questions.

"Actually, yes. The card says it's from prof. Araragi. She sent us the Pokémon as a gift," Gavin answered to her cheerfully.

"Really?" The girl couldn't stand not to peek immediately inside of the box, spotting three round, red and white colored objects. Her heart started pumping, blood was already boiling hot as her excitement grew. Before the boys knew it though, Belle threw the box taking all three of the poke balls in her hands.

"Um, Belle?" Cheren muttered in surprise. "What are you…?"

"Here! Gavin, you take this one, and you Cheren, take the other one!" She swiftly threw the balls to the boys with force.

"Ehehe, don't you think we should first check the Pokemon inside and then make our choices?" Gavin chuckled before making a suggestion.

"Don't _you_ think it would be more fun if we were surprised by the Pokemon inside?" She winked, throwing the round object in the air. "Show yourself, whoever you are!" The ball opened itself in a shower of light uncovering a Pokemon. The light materialized on the floor forming a tiny, yet cute pig Pokemon.

The trio stared in disbelief as they all sat on the floor near the creature. They were all there, with a living Pokemon. It was a cute being indeed, with a cute little curly tail and a puppy look in its eyes.

"Wow!" Gavin lost his breath, he was gasping out of enjoyment.

"So cute!" Belle whispered, keeping herself from not hugging the cutie to death. She was simply melting from inside, she couldn't wait to hug her future friend.

"And that's … Cheren who's that Pokemon?" Gavin wondered.

"It's a Pokabu, a fire pig Pokémon. She got a fire Pokemon, nice." Cheren remarked clenching his fists in eagerness. The black haired looked at his poke ball in instant ready to release his partner as well. He was one step closer to fulfilling his dream of becoming the Pokemon Champion of the Isshu league.

"Poka…" At the very moment, the Pokemon called Pokabu could feel a small doze of insecurity in himself, being surrounded by three big humans like that. He felt as if they were up to something, as if they were plotting to hurt him. He soon started to tremble in fear.

"Oh my God, I can't hold it anymore!" Her immediate action startled the poor creature as the girl grabbed the cute pig in her arms and started playing with it. She was soon dancing across the room like a ballerina, much to Cheren and Gavin's amusement. Pokabu didn't seem thrilled however, he was shaking in fear.

"Same old, same old." Gavin said and shook his head towards his own poke ball. He couldn't stop wondering what Pokemon was hiding inside.

"Huh?" Cheren looked up noticing that Pokabu felt uneasy. "Um Belle, maybe you should let Pokabu free, it seems kinda scared."

"Oh there's no need to worry, my cute Pokabu loves me, right?" Her dancing stopped giving the Pokemon the opportunity to try escape.

"Poka-bu!" Following his growl, a shower of fire sparks emerged almost burning Belle's arms.

"Ah!" The embers terrified Belle and the boys. She let the Pokemon out of her hands, as Pokabu looked towards them agitated by their behavior.

"Calm down Pokabu, we won't hurt you!" Gaven did all her could in order to calm the fire Pokemon, but Pokabu just couldn't sit still. "Belle, return it to its poke ball." He whispered to her.

"Oh right." Scared Belle remembered that the Pokemon could be withdrawn back to inside of their balls, but she lost the chance to do so as the Pokabu crashed the ball into tiny pieces with Tackle. Belle screamed in fright afraid that Pokabu might attack her as well.

"Oh crap!" Cheren petrified.

He knew that an agitated and angry Pokabu was able to cause many trouble, especially inside of a house, where everything was inflammable. "We're dealing with a fire Pokemon here, why did we let still an untamed Pokemon inside of house?"

"What are we going to do?" Belle stepped back in fright.

"We have no other options, come on Gavin, we still have our Pokemon!" Gavin nodded in agreement, the poke balls were soon thrown in the air by the boys.

On Gavin's side, a slick and cool snake Pokemon materialized with a body as thin as whip and long vines going through its entire body. The Pokemon was visibly grass typed, due the jungle green color and the leafy tail. Gavin gasped once again.

While on Cheren's side, a strange otter Pokemon emerged. It was of light blue color with a tough shell on its belly. The otter gave of a rather tough attitude; it seemed ready to fight unlike Gaven's Pokemon who just stood there, ominously.

"You got a Tsutarja, grass Pokemon. I got a Mijumaru, water type Pokemon." Cheren remarked adjusting his glasses.

Gavin gazed at his Pokemon in surprise, overwhelmed with its coolness. He couldn't believe he got such a cute, yet awesome Pokemon for his starter.

"Mijumaru, use Water Gun!" Pokabu swiftly responded tackling the otter immediately into the wall, before it got the chance to attack.

"No," Gavin responded in shock. "Tsutarja, uh … use Vine Whip!" The snake ivy Pokemon unleashed two powerful vines from its collar grabbing Pokabu for its legs. The Pokemon fell backwards trying to resist with his body, as Mijumaru restored its balance in few seconds.

"Po-ka-bu! A fire broke out upon release of Pokabu's second Ember. The wooden floor was suddenly on fire, and within seconds, the fire spread on the desk and the couch.

"No!" Belle screamed, she just couldn't believe it. This was all happening because of her. She was the cause of all the trouble; she wondered if her father was right after all this time.

"Hold it tight, Gavin. Mijumaru, use your Water Sport against the fire, quick!"

"Miju!" Mijumaru was soon in the air forming an aqua ball above him. The ball spread itself from inside upon exploding into millions of water blasts smothering the fire. Gavin's room was engulfed by the smoke distracting Tsutarja, allowing Pokabu to escape.

"Don't let it escape! Water Gun!" Cheren commanded again.

"Don't you think it had enough?" Gavin asked in worry, he kinda felt bad for the Pokemon; he was just trying to save itself.

The cold stream of water created a full impact as Pokabu shattered the wood upon hitting the wall. He fell easily to the water attack, and being hurt badly was unable to move.

"Oh no." Gavin whispered in sadness. As he observed the still body of the Pokemon, he wondered if they had any right to attack Pokabu. He wanted to approach it, but he felt scared as well as Belle and Cheren.

"Oh my." In the very moment, an older woman stepped into the room shocked by what she saw. "The poor Pokemon, what did you do to it?" She raised her tone and once again looked at the mess of Gavin's room.

"I'll be waiting for three of you in the living room. You have some explaining to do!" The woman left the room soon, leaving only three scared teenagers behind.

"Well, this was certainly an interesting day!" Cheren said, not believing what just happened. "But we sure did show our opponent who's the boss, right Mijumaru?" Mijumaru growled excitingly raising his hand as a true champion.

"_What? Didn't he feel anything when he saw that Pokabu hurt?" _Gavin wondered in his thoughts.

"Why do I think we're going to get in trouble?" Belle stood in between the two boys and his Pokemon. Gavin and Tsutarja looked at each other in silence as Belle couldn't stop thinking of all the trouble she started. Afterwards, the trio headed towards the living room with their Pokemon by their side.

It was going to get a very long day.

* * *

**There, this was my first. I tried not to put too much descriptions and I hope this story gets interesting for you guys as it does for me. All reviews are WELCOME at any rate, even the bad ones. :)**


End file.
